Lo que necesito
by Yeratel
Summary: "Akito dice, siente, piensa... Que su vida es un infierno, veamos como es un día de su vida." /Sí. Soy Lawrence337 de amor-yaoi. Esta historia es mía, algo vieja con pequeñas modificaciones. -No parejas. Solo una narración.


Se comenten aproximadamente 1000,000 suicidios al año, se estima que son 3000 al día.

Cada 3 segundos, alguien se quita la vida…

La gente que se suicida está entre 10 y 22 años de edad.

Hay muchas razones por las que una persona se suicidaría, el rechazo, la soledad, las burlas, humillaciones constantes, presiones, maltrato, violencia, falta de comunicación, problemas familiares, las adicciones, etc.; Son muchos factores que pueden llevar a una persona a hacer eso.

La depresión.

Principal razón de suicidio y más lógica entre la gente. Pero en ese entonces ¿Cuál es mi depresión?

Suicida, suicidio.

He llevado cargando en mi interior durante años un gran dolor en mi interior que me he callado, pero el paso de los años me ha venido venciendo y ya no tengo fuerzas para seguir con este peso que traigo encima.

Mi nombre es Akito Wanijima

Déjame contarte mi historia, tan trágica y lamentable como la veo yo.

¿Crees que estoy exagerando? Tal vez si tal vez no y no lo sabrás hasta que leas esto…

¿Viviré o no viviré? Eso lo debes de descubrir…

¿De verdad la vida es horrible? No, pero a mí me toco vivir una mala jugarreta del destino…

¿Y qué te digo? Si todo para mi es negro.

¿Qué te puedo decir? Cuando eres rechazado por aquellos que amas.

¿Mi voz tiene valor?

¿Lo tiene?

Por supuesto que no.

¿Lo tendrá algún día? Viviré con esa duda por el resto de mis días quizá o tal vez pueda vivir más de lo que imagino.

Me he perdido a mí mismo y me he quitado valor, yo no valgo o al menos eso lamentablemente he llegado a pensar.

Seré directo de una vez y contaré este relato, le diré un día de mi vida y como esté acaba sin más ni menos.

Kaito, mi hermano mayor, me ha cuidado desde que era un pequeño. Es un hombre noble y amoroso capaz de dar calor y seguridad a una persona. Es alguien que a mi parecer es increíble, aunque ya no lo veo como antes, es mi hermano y por haberme apoyado tanto en mi vida lo amo.

Más sin embargo, no importa que tan buena persona sea alguien siempre tendrán un lado malo y Kaito… Lo tiene.

Le dije a mis hermanos que mi orientación sexual era otra, parecía estar todo bien mas aun así a Kaito no le gusto para nada la noticia. Desde ese día me trata como una basura. Me mira de una forma muy fría. Si tiene oportunidad, me evita para no tener que verme en todo el día.

¿Tan detestable soy?

_Nunca había sentido tan intensas las ganas de arrebatarme la vida._

Agito, mi hermano gemelo en eso me apoyo más. Me dijo que estaba todo bien y me ayudo a salir adelante. Siempre fuimos muy unidos, o al menos eso solía pensar, yo siempre lo he querido demasiado pero aparentemente ese amor no es mutuo. Yo daba todo por el pero hace poco tiempo cuando Kaito estaba en casa parecía está molesto conmigo y de la nada me grito algo que me hizo reaccionar.

"¿¡Que no vez que solo te está utilizando!?"

Fue cuando me di cuenta que era cierto. Siempre me usaba para su beneficio y no importara lo que me pasará a mí. Él siempre iba a importar más que yo. Si no hubiese sido por Kaito, hubiera seguido siendo su títere de por vida.

Ahora que ya no me dejo manipular Agito el ya no se molesta en tratarme bien. Es igual o incluso peor que Kaito.

Mis amigos-si se les puede llamar de esa manera-también me utilizan de igual o peor manera, en especial Itsuki que sabe que estoy enamorado de él.

¡Y si! ¡Me dejo usar como un estúpido y a pesar de sus tratos sigo estado enamorado! ¿Así o más idiota soy?

¿Cuánto tiempo tardé en darme cuenta que todos me odiaban? ¿Cuánto?

_No lo soporto._

Llegue a mi limite y por eso decidí hacer una estupidez más… Porque las únicas razones por las cuales quería seguir viviendo se habían ido.

¡Mis hermanos! ¡Mis amigos! ¡TODOS! Todos por los que seguía haciendo mi patético intento de vida, todo el esfuerzo que hice se fue de la noche a la mañana directo a la basura.

¿Y para que hice todo eso? ¿Para nada? ¿Solo para que todos abusaran de mí? ¿Para darme cuenta que en mí existencia es más inútil de lo que pensaba?

¿Qué hice mal? Simplemente no lo entiendo.

¿Nadie puede quererme?

Decirme un te quiero o un te amo sincero.

Ya sé que mis razones no son suficientes… Pero es devastador no recibir amor.

Me encuentro ahora en un hospital, con el brazo fracturado, una venda en la cabeza ¿Qué hice? Recuerda. Recuerda. Sí, me lance de un balcón. Me golpee fuertemente en la cabeza y ya no supe más ¿Qué rayos hago aquí? ¿Cómo llegue?

Quizás Kaito me llego y me llevo. No. El muy hijo de puta me hubiera dejado allí. Tal vez fue alguien que paso por casualidad y me vio.

Parpadeo. Veo el techo, el doctor me examina y después de eso sale diciendo que la enfermera entraría a verme en unos cuantos minutos para darme las pastillas correspondientes. Miro bien. También están Ikki, Kazu y mis dos hermanos.

Esperan algo. Una explicación. Una respuesta.

Algo.

¿Pero por qué les tenía que dar algo si ellos nunca me habían dado nada en mi vida? ¿Para que deseaban recibir una explicación de algo que ni les interesaba?

Me hablaron y yo solo me pude limitar a desviar mi mirada.

¿Están preocupados por mi? ¡Qué buena broma!

Simplemente no lo puedo creer ¿Qué ganan haciendo eso? Solo quiero saber.

Ellos hablan, hablan y hablan. No escucho ni una sola de sus palabras.

Los ignoro, solo balbucean palabras que ni me interesan.

Así pasaron días con visitas de hospital inútiles. Sigo resignado. La única persona que podía encontrarse molesta aquí era yo, a quien le habían jodido el intento de suicidio.

Los cuatro llegaron nuevamente hablar. Los ignoro. Como si no fuera novedad. Intentan hablar, obtener respuesta o señal de vida. Kaito parece ya exasperado. Molesto se acerca. Demasiado.

Afortunadamente, se acerco del lado donde tenía el brazo bueno. Lo mire bien, se asomaba la pistola que siempre portaba con él. Distraído, fui capaz de tomarla. Obviamente se mostro confundido.

Me apunto.

Solo quiero ver que hacen, después jalare del gatillo. La maldita enfermera entra. No para de gritar y eso solo me irrita más.

Kaito tiene una cara de horror al igual que Agito, Kazu e Ikki solo retrocedieron espantados. Kaito habla, dice que me calme.

Agito me mira con tristeza, me pide que no cometa locuras suplicante. Kazu no pudo decir nada. Ikki quería hablar pero no pudo tampoco.

"¿¡Y a ustedes que les importa mi vida!?"

Estoy llorando, mas que obvio no podía ser. Tengo la respiración algo agitada y me sudan las manos.

"Quiero morir ¡Simple como eso! ¡Déjenme ya!"

Mi corazón late rápido, Kaito intenta quitarme la pistola y hago como si fuera a jalar el gatillo, cosa que lo para.

"¡Es la culpa de ustedes que yo llegue a esto! ¡Su culpa! ¡Yo solo quería que todo estuviera bien! ¡Pero no! ¡Akito es el odiado por todos! ¡¿No?! ¡¿Acaso han pensado en alguna maldita vez de lo pésimo que me siento?!"

Ya no pude hablar, estaba hiperventilando. Kaito me quita la pistola en un movimiento rápido y me abraza, por primera vez en mucho tiempo lo hace.

"Todo está bien ahora, tranquilo" Habla ahora Agito acercándose del otro lado para también darme un abrazo "Lo siento mucho, no tienes idea de cómo me arrepiento. Por favor, no sé qué haría si ya no te tuviera. Eres mi hermano, perdóname te lo pido"

"Lo lamento tanto Akito, soy un idiota" Susurro Kaito "Te juro que de ahora las cosas serán diferentes de ahora en adelante ¿Está bien?"

Está bien.

Está bien.

Si, lo está.

¿De verdad? ¿Lo está?

Si, tal vez.

Se soluciono.

Solo quiero… Un poco de amor, un poco… Un poco de atención. Dame compresión y cariño, te juro que es la última vez que hago algo tan estúpido como esto.

Lamento mi drama, pero ya no hay más dolor, más opresión. Ya por fin tengo lo que necesito. Perdonen haberles hecho leer algo tan incensario pero por fin… Ya todo está bien.

* * *

**¿Comentarios?**


End file.
